


Logistics

by jailedbard (twoheadedenby)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amalj'aa, Anal, Frotting, M/M/NB, Nonbinary Character, Other, Size Difference, Tail Sex, Threesome, porn with some semblance of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedenby/pseuds/jailedbard
Summary: Trade deals are not going to be the most complicated thing Sun'li and Gabriel have to navigate with an amalj'aa today.





	

The scorching Thanalan sun beat down clear and bright from the cloudless sky overhead. The refugees of Little Ala Mhigo were sequestered indoors to escape the fierce midday heat, and from a distance the Southern Thanalan desert looked deathly still but for the shimmer of heat waves over the sand.

To take a closer look, however, would be to see a pair of travellers trudging East through the sands. To get closer still would be to hear one of the two miqo’te complaining loudly.

“Have I mentioned lately,” said Gabriel, tugging at the cloth wrapped around their head to try and air out at least some, _any_ of the sweat accumulating underneath it, “that I hate the fucking desert?”

“Once or twice now, yeah,” said Sun'li. He was hardly faring much better, but he was struggling to stay optimistic, despite the exhaustion clearly seeping into his voice. “At least we’re not likely to be peiste food at this time of day?”

“Aye, because _we’re_ the only two living souls stupid enough to be out in this heat,” said Gabriel. “What is it about this project of Garlond’s that was so bloody urgent?”

“You know any explanation he gave would have flown over both of our heads anyway.”

“I suppose you’re right. Nothing for it then,” said Gabriel, quickening their pace from ‘sluggish’ to ‘ambling’. “The sooner this is done with the better.”

“You know we still have to walk _back_ , right?”

“I’m trying not to think about it.”

 

***

 

The two arrived at the Brotherhood of Ash encampment within the next bell, although Gabriel would have happily wagered it had been at least three. They were watched balefully by the guards and any other amalj’aa who happened to be outside sunning themselves at the time. Sun'li marvelled at their physiology; here he was with damp fur and burning skin while their scales absorbed the heat around them and turned it into energy. The sun glinted off their hides, and Sun'li marvelled also at the dense mass of muscle lining their back and arms.

“Can I help you, travellers?” One of the guards interrupted Sun'li’s train of thought with a curt, rumbling question.

“Ah, yes, actually,” said Sun'li, nervously undoing the cloth around his head and hoping the guard recognised his face. “We’ve business with Hamujj Gah, if you don’t mind.”

“And might I ask we conduct it in the shade?” added Gabriel. “Lest I sweat my arse off out here.”

Sun'li elbowed them in the ribs and hissed at them about manners, but the amalj’aa guard nodded and gestured towards the Chieftain’s cave.

“In that case, follow me.” Sun'li and Gabriel both had enough past dealings with the amalj’aa to recognise the guard’s directness as a sign of respect and not disapproval, so evidently Gabriel’s lapse in politeness had not done any real damage to their reception. Sun'li made a small and silent prayer of thanks that both of them had not toiled in this heat just for one or the other’s inability to keep their mouth shut to scuttle it at the last moment.

The difference in temperature between Hamujj Gah’s cave dwelling and the desert outside was stark. Even with the sun scorching the sands only malms away from them, the shade hanging off the cool rock walls was a stunning relief to the two bedraggled miqo’te. The chieftain sat before them at his usual post.

“What brings you and your companion here, Sun'li?”

Even knowing his voice carries no malice, Sun'li was still somewhat dumbstruck by the gravity it carried. There was no question as to why one with such an intimidating presence might attain the position of chieftain. His elevated throne only served to exaggerate the already comical difference in stature between them.

“We...” Sun'li coughed, trying to somehow excise the shake in his voice through it. Gabriel was cowed into silence beside him. “We come representing Garlond Ironworks, who are in need of a sizeable shipment of amalj’aa forged steel. Their leader, Cid nan Garlond, insists that only that produced by the Brotherhood of Ash is prepared to the quality he requires.”

“I hope this Garlond does not think to pay for such goods with flattery alone.”

“Oh, no, of course not! I’ve been authorised to tell you that you may name your price in gil, or perhaps barter in exchange for some of his own engineering expertise in improving some of your own weaponry or construction.”

Hamujj Gah pondered, while Sun'li and Gabriel fidgeted nervously with themselves and each other.

“Very well,” he said eventually, drawing a sigh of relief from the pair. “I have no objections as chief, although you will need to give your exact demands to Narujj Boh to assess their feasibility and work out a price.”

Sun'li and Gabriel bowed. Sun'li said “thank you very much! You have the gratitude of the Ironworks, and my own.”

“I’m just glad to know we didn’t suffer this heat for nothing,” added Gabriel, prompting another elbow jab from Sun'li.

“Ah, yes, a day like this one must be inhospitable to your kind,” said Hamujj Gah. “Tell Narujj Boh I asked him to allow you use of his dwelling to recuperate before you leave again.”

Gabriel bowed so deeply their nose felt like it would nearly touch sand. They thanked the chieftain profusely, interrupted only by Sun'li dragging them out of the cave by the arm.

They found Narujj Boh reclining by his forge. It was not currently in use, but had been recently enough that the two of them could feel unwelcome additional heat radiating from it. He was still and reposed under the sun, and the two approached him timidly for fear he was asleep and they might wake him.

“Excuse me?” asked Sun'li, halfway between a whisper and a squeak.

Narujj Boh turned to look at him. “Do you need something?”

“I, uh, think so,” said Sun'li. “Your chieftain sent us here to discuss the terms of a trade between your people and ours.”

“He also said we might do so in the comfort of your dwelling,” Gabriel chimed in. “Us sheltered city folk don’t handle this heat well.”

“By all means then,” said Narujj Boh. “Let us not dally while you burn out here.”

 

***

 

Narujj Boh’s dwelling was not tremendously different to what they had been expecting. A hand-made cave cut into the rock face, not unlike Hamujj Gah’s throne room, though furnished to serve as a domicile.

“So,” said Narujj Boh. “Tell me about this deal. What do you need from me?”

“To tell you the truth,” said Sun'li. “We don’t actually know. Neither of us is the manufacturing-savvy type, you see.”

Sun'li grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and spun them around so he could dig through their bag, rummaging until he dug up a rolled-up set of papers, which he turned over to Narujj Boh. He unfurled them over a great stone slab that must be what he uses in lieu of a work bench.

“Fascinating,” he said after poring over them for some time, scrutinizing the diagrams and instructions etched on the papers. “This will take some time, and much steel.”

“Garlond is prepared to let you name your price,” said Sun'li. “So long as the job doesn’t ask more of you than you’re prepared to give to it.”

“Worry not,” said Narujj Boh. “It would take far more than this to test my mettle, and I relish the chance to work on something so different to the weapons and tools I spend most of my time with.”

“So you’ll do it? That’s great news!” exclaimed Gabriel, so giddy with the release of wound-up nerves that they hugged Sun'li hard enough to lift him off the ground a hair. Sun'li made a disgruntled squeak. Narujj Boh looked at them inquisitively.

“You have yourselves a deal,” he said, after Gabriel had put Sun'li down and the two had sheepishly brushed themselves off. “I need some time to assess these instructions and prepare a price, but the two of you are welcome to partake of the water in the urn by the wall, or sleep in the bed if you should need it. I’m afraid I have only the one bed, however.”

“Thank you twice over, then,” said Gabriel, wiping sweat from their brow. “Because I feel just about ready to drop dead from heat exhaustion.”

“Don’t be so childish! It’s not that bad,” said Sun'li, hungrily eyeing the water urn nonetheless. The two of them made their way towards it, lifting the heavy ceramic lid off together. The water inside was hardly cool, but it was fresh and sorely needed. The two drank greedily, so in need of hydration that neither of them even bothered to complain when they clonked heads now and again from leaning over it at the same time.

When at last they were sated, they collapsed gratefully on the bedding, something halfway between more conventional sleeping material and some manner of very large nest. Sun'li wriggled out of his dress, looking rather like one of the sand worms that could be easily found not far from here. Gabriel wasted little time unfastening their tabard and boots, breathing an enormous sigh of relief at the opportunity to air their skin out. Either of them might have felt a tad more bashful disrobing in the presence of a near stranger, but discomfort had rid them of the little shame they possessed.

It took a few minutes of shifting around the uneven bedding to make both of them comfortable. Even indoors, the day was far too hot for there to be any need for the blanket folded up in Gabriel’s bag, so they left it where it was and threw their bag aside. They and Sun'li were so used to sharing beds while travelling together by this point that they had simply stopped packing two people’s worth of most sleeping supplies.

It was also too hot to make skin-to-skin contact inadvisable, but the sensory pressure from being pressed into Sun'li was a greater aid to Gabriel’s ability to relax and sleep than the heat was a deterrent. Through sheer force of habit, their better judgement clouded by fatigue and heat stress, Gabriel lifted their head and kissed Sun'li on the lips.

“ _Gabriel!_ ” Sun'li’s whisper was alarmed, but robbed of urgency by tiredness. He sounded as though he was already half asleep. “Have you forgotten we have _company_?”

“What harm could it do?” asked Gabriel, rolling over just far enough to verify that Narujj Boh was immersed in the blueprints. Satisfied that he was paying them no mind, they slyly sneaked another kiss.

“Gods, you really don’t have any kind of off switch, do you?” Sun'li was aware of his own hypocrisy. After all, it wasn’t like he hadn’t appreciated their advances. “If you really must, then...”

Gabriel had fallen asleep with their head pressed into his chest. Sun'li mouthed a curse against the gentle rise and fall of their breathing. Just when he had been getting into it, too. Still, his own tiredness, not to mention the Keeper predisposition to day sleeping made it possible to suppress his desire long enough to pass out with Gabriel curled up against him.

 

***

 

Sun'li awoke in a sweaty tangle of limbs. Gabriel, still asleep, was outright clinging to him now; their arms wrapped around his midriff and their legs interlocking his. One of their thighs was pressed right against his groin. He tried not to think about it.

The light spilling in through the cave mouth was far less harsh now. He surmised that dusk was not far away. He and Gabriel would do well to get going soon, before the bitter chill of desert night set in.

“ _Psst! Gabriel!_ ” Sun'li nudged them until their eyes opened. Gabriel pulled away from him, trying to take their bearings through bleary, half-lidded eyes. Their gaze roamed in search of their discarded clothing, until it fell on Narujj Boh, watching the two of them from a cross-legged sitting position. They instantly felt alarmingly under-dressed.

“You are awake, I see.” Narujj Boh remained sitting. The two miqo’te could hear him clearly even from that far away.

“Yes, I-I suppose we are,” said Sun'li, suddenly very concerned that their blanket was still tucked away in Gabriel’s bag where he could not yank it over himself for modesty. “I suppose we should be leaving, too, thank you for your hospitality-”

“One moment, please.”

Sun'li’s ears pricked up nervously. He was trying to hide behind Gabriel as best he could. Gabriel did not appreciate the gesture.

“Forgive me if it is… impertinent of me to ask, but...” Narujj Boh continued. “Might I ask if the two of you are – what is the common word – mates?”

“Oh!” said Sun'li.

“Not… exactly,” added Gabriel.

“But you demonstrate a bond typically reserved for such a relationship, no?”

Sun'li laughed nervously. “You might say that.”

“You might say we’re just prone to getting carried away,” said Gabriel, unsure how to describe their relationship any more succinctly.

“I see. You must forgive my rudeness,” said Narujj Boh. “It is hard not to be curious when presented with such a curious sight.”

“It’s quite alright,” said Sun'li, though his cheeks were burning. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have questions of my own about amalj’aa practices.”

He bit his tongue, cheeks burning far hotter still. _Now_ who was the one forgetting their manners as a guest of the Brotherhood?

“I doubt it differs much from your species’ own,” said Narujj Boh. “I doubt I could answer any questions of yours without a demonstration, regardless.”

“I’m sorry, it was foolish of me to even ask, really, not when we’re guests in your own house,” chattered Sun'li, words spilling out in an attempt to drown out his embarrassment. “Now we really must be going, I’m so sorry-”

“Wait.” Gabriel grabbed Sun'li’s arm as he tried to lunge for his dress. They addressed Narujj Boh next. “When you say ‘demonstration’… Is that an offer?”

“Perhaps,” said Narujj Boh. “If you are interested.”

“I don’t know about Sun'li,” said Gabriel, “but I sure am.”

Sun'li simply nodded, not trusting himself to say anything intelligible in his current state.

“If that is the case, might I make an offer in the spirit of trade between our peoples?” said Narujj Boh. “I might know of your own… ‘practices’ in exchange.”

“You know,” said Gabriel, grinning ear to ear, “I think that could be arranged.”

“Very well. Perhaps the two of you should approach, then.”

Gabriel stood and walked towards Narujj Boh, maintaining their grip on Sun'li’s arm to bring him with them. Not that he was resisting. They came to stand somewhat awkwardly in front of him, acutely aware that Gabriel was clothed only from the waist down and Sun'li was naked but for a pair of rather tight-fitting underwear. They both knew they should not feel so bashful when Narujj Boh himself was clad only in a loincloth, but it did little to allay the feeling. Dress standards, like most things, were relative.

“If there are no more pressing matters at hand,” said Narujj Boh, “I would see how you typically engage with each other. Pay me no mind; I will be ready to fulfil my end of the bargain when the time comes.”

“Uh, sure! Aye, sure, if you say so,” said Gabriel, battling an onrush of what they recognised instantly as performance anxiety. He could at least have been _sexier_ about asking. They wondered what they were getting into. They turned to Sun'li, hoping that he had a better response prepared.

He did not. He was clearly just as flustered and unprepared as Gabriel, and the two of them lingered in awkward silence without the willpower to break it.

“Shall I…?” asked Gabriel, timidly moving to break the stalemate by putting their hands around his waist.

“Why not,” murmured Sun'li, not even entirely aware of what he was saying.

Gabriel leaned in to kiss Sun'li’s neck, silently grateful that it put Sun'li between them and Narujj Boh’s gaze. Sun'li was stiff and unresponsive to their touch, clearly too wound up by raw nerves to respond as he usually would. It wasn’t until they grazed his neck with their fangs that he gave a sharp gasp, breaking the tension. Gabriel knew how to bring Sun'li out of his shell when it was needed.

Sun'li’s eyes slid shut and his surroundings faded away as Gabriel expertly worked his neck and collarbone. They were kneading his hips and back with their hands, straying far enough with each movement to fill him with the promise of just a little more. When they eventually, _finally_ put a hand to his cock, it was already hard underneath his underwear.

“There we go,” said Gabriel in honeyed tones. They guided his hands to their waist and invited him to undo their pants while they disrobed him in turn. Both now fully nude, they stood skin-to-skin with their heads pressed into each others’ shoulders while Gabriel stroked both of them together with one hand.

“Ah, you, ah,” Sun'li tried to fit his words around the quiet gasps coming from his throat. “You might, ah, want to look, ah, over there...”

Gabriel was slow to respond, their concentration currently focused elsewhere. Gradually, they turned in the direction Sun'li was looking, towards Narujj Boh. He had rid himself of his loincloth, revealing a slit in the scaly hide underneath. Emerging from that slit was quite a sight indeed.

Narujj Boh’s cock was something else; patterned with intricate ridges, soft and fleshy but dense, and thick. So very thick that even as it tapered significantly towards its end its thinnest point was still nearly the width of one of the miqo’te’s thighs. It was easy, sometimes, to mistake the size of an amalj’aa – one would never misconstrue them as _small_ , but their hunched, often seated posture might mask the degree to which they towered over nearly all of Eorzea’s other land-dwellers.

“You may approach, if you wish,” said Narujj Boh to his guests, who were standing in slack-jawed amazement.

Sun'li and Gabriel drew closer, fingertips outstretched curiously towards Narujj Boh’s cock, eventually leading to running their hands over it, tracing the patterns made by the ridges. Narujj Boh huffed, in a way that made it clear that amalj’aa anatomy was similarly sensitive to their own, and that the attention was welcome.

Gabriel was frowning, however. Turning to Sun'li, they said, “are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Sun'li nodded. “There’s no way that’s happening.”

“What a bloody shame.”

“Is something the matter?” asked Narujj Boh.

Gabriel’s ears drooped a little. “I think we were hoping for a more… intimate demonstration of your kind’s mating habits. Only I think that has the same odds of getting inside either one of us as a tree trunk ought.”

Narujj Boh chuckled, a deep and rumbling sound. “I’m afraid we are designed by nature for compatibility with more size-appropriate partners. Likewise, I don’t imagine either of you possess anything that might pierce my own hide.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to laugh. “Aye, not likely.”

Sun'li, however, was staring thoughtfully at Narujj Boh’s tail, swishing idly through the sand on the cave floor. “Pardon my asking,” he said, “but does that tail of yours ever get much use? During, you know...”

Narujj Boh looked at him quizzically. “For balance, mostly. Sometimes for added grip.”

“So it’s flexible, then,” said Sun'li, gears churning in his head. Amalj’aa tails tapered to a far finer point than the rest of their anatomy, maybe the width or two or three fingers at the very tip. “You don’t think...”

“You wish for me to take you with my _tail_?” asked Narujj Boh, clearly somewhat incredulous.

“If-if it’s not a matter of impropriety to ask, I think I rather do, yes.” His mind was starting to flood with questions about the texture of scales, and of just how far down he might get.

“I suppose there is no harm in trying,” he concluded. “Though I would like a better idea of what exactly is expected of me.”

“I think Sun'li and I can manage that much,” said Gabriel, inwardly marvelling at Sun'li’s ingenuity and stubbornness in equal measure. “Give me a moment.”

Gabriel returned to their bag and rummaged until they found their trusty bottle of lubricant, one of the ‘emergency’ supplies they never left home without. In the absence of seating, they elected to climb into Narujj Boh’s lap instead. Leaning against his thigh gave them enough leverage to get their hips up, at which point they wasted no time in pressing into themselves with a pair of slick fingers. Narujj Boh craned his head down to watch intently.

Gabriel beckoned Sun'li to join them in Narujj Boh’s lap, then bidding Narujj Boh to cross his legs to bring them closer together. His cock loomed between them, and up close they were well aware that it was nearly the size of their torsos. Gabriel reached down with their arms to coat Sun'li’s shaft with lubricant, drawing a couple of gasps out of him in the process. When they were satisfied, they carefully lifted their ankles over Narujj Boh’s opposite thigh and joined themselves with Sun'li, forming a V-shape with their bodies. It was not the most elegant position, particularly because it allowed for little movement from either of them, but by bending their knees Gabriel was able to bring themselves down on Sun'li’s cock and back again, first in a few slow test movements and then in a steadier rhythm.

Narujj Boh’s tail circled around them, curiously trying to follow the movement of Sun'li penetrating Gabriel. Gabriel slowed down to pour more lubricant onto their hand, coaxing the tail closer so they could apply a thick coat of it to the end. Both miqo’te were startled when Narujj Boh cupped his hands around them, large and certainly strong enough to lift them both into the air. It allowed them to manoeuvre into a more practical position, sitting upright with Gabriel riding Sun'li’s lap, both of them pressed up against Narujj Boh’s cock, slick with something that could be easily surmised as a universal constant between races. Gabriel in particular was making full use of this, angling their grind against Sun'li such that they rubbed against it in the process, generating some much-needed friction.

Sun'li, for his part, saw the tail retreating from his field of view and was thus only moderately unprepared when he could feel it pressing against his entrance moments later. He gave a choked gasp when it pressed inside, slowly and sure not to take more of him than he could comfortably provide. It probed into him until his fevered panting gave way to a cry of pain, prompting Narujj Boh to stop in his tracks. Having defined the limits of Sun'li’s body, though, he began to work the tip of his tail in and out, enjoying Sun'li’s heavy breathing and occasional squeak as much as he enjoyed feeling their bodies rubbing against his cock.

Gabriel had no opportunity to wonder what they were missing out on, as Sun'li’s twitching and stretching from the tail inside him caused him to grind against them in ways that pushed the limits of their own endurance. They knew they wouldn’t hold out much longer, so they intensified their grinding against Narujj Boh, hoping to bring him to completion before their body gave out entirely.

They got what they wanted. His grip on Gabriel and Sun'li flexed as he emitted a series of short, guttural breaths, spilling his seed across the ground, his hands, and the miqo’te held in them. Gabriel followed shortly thereafter, free of any need to restrain themselves from riding Sun'li into their climax, pulling away from him and laying limp in the palm of Narujj Boh’s hand.

He courteously set them down on the ground beside him, using his newly free hand to lay Sun'li out flat to give him the best angle with which to thrust into him with his tail. Sun'li writhed and arched his back, whimpering in time with Narujj Boh’s tail thrusts. Eventually, he too came, pitching his shoulders left and right as the feeling of tail inside of him became increasingly sensitive.

Narujj Boh withdrew and laid him out on the ground beside Gabriel, whereupon all three spent some time laid out reclaiming their breaths. Narujj Boh was the first to recover, and he took the opportunity to wet a cloth with water, wiping down himself and then his guests. He towelled them off next, surprisingly gentle for one so big and strong – which is to say the process only slightly felt like being whipped around in a hurricane. Once dry, Gabriel and Sun'li busied themselves with dressing and packing their belongings away.

“Are you away already?” asked Narujj Boh.

“Afraid so,” said Sun'li. “If we don’t set off before tomorrow’s sunrise, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“ _Oi_.”

Narujj Boh nodded. “I understand. Might I ask if you will be back here with Garlond Ironworks when the order is complete?”

“Bet on it,” said Sun'li. They had not previously planned to make this journey again any time soon, but it was also the case that there was now a substantial incentive that had not existed when that decision was first made.

“So long as I get a turn next time,” said Gabriel. “You’ll see both of us again ere long, I don’t doubt.”

“Very well. Until then, safe travels.”

“Until then,” said Sun'li. He waved off hastily as Gabriel dragged him outside, eager to get going while the desert air was crisp and cool still.

Sun'li hugged himself when they were outside. He didn’t tolerate the cold as well as Gabriel.

“Relax,” said Gabriel. “better this than any more of that sun. Besides, we could always huddle for warmth.”

“Don’t you think that’s exactly what _just_ got us in trouble?”

“I think you’ve got a funny idea of trouble, if so.”

Gabriel flashed him a grin and set off running. Sun'li hurried after them, not eager to lose them in the dark while they were carrying all of their supplies.


End file.
